


Kiss it Better

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky was the Winter Soldier, a bullet graze was nothing to him.Tony doesn't see it that way and ends up exploding part of downtown and fussing over his boyfriend's injury.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 251





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).



> For Sagana, who asked for 'They were deadly on the battlefield, but melted when next to each other'  
> Thank you <3 <3 <3

Pain buzzed just above Bucky’s jaw and he ducked, the swear slipped out. He got his gun up and fired, hitting the Hammerbot in the wires that connected its head to its neck. It bought him the space he needed to press his glove to his face.

“Bucky?” Steve’s worried voice said over the comms. “You okay?”

“Sure,” Clint muttered. “The rest of us get ‘language’ when we curse but when it’s _Bucky_ , he gets a ‘you okay?’”

“Don’t be jealous because you’re the least favorite,” Tony chided. “Snowflake, what happened?”

“A graze, it’s fine,” Bucky said, cheeks heating. Blood spotted his glove and the wound burned, but he’d heal by the end of the day. Nothing but skin and some tissue.

“A graze?” Clint squawked. “You’re whining over a graze? Oh you poor baby.”

“I said I’m fine,” he snapped. “Do your job and maybe I won’t get sniped in the face, how about that?”

Explosions rocked up and down the street, the Hammerbots combusting in a wave. Tony had underestimated the fight - he’d said five minutes max - but that was before they’d realized that Hammer had gotten his hands on some stolen Stark tech. The things were still poorly engineered, but it took a few hits to bring them down.

Unless Iron Man rained destruction from overhead. The armor hovered in mid-air above the smoke, missiles still loaded and ready to fire.

Steve sighed. “Tony.”

“So much for not destroying public property,” Natasha drawled as she appeared in the aftermath.

Those words had been Tony’s, who’d wanted to duck another political snaffu with the mayor. Now the whole street and several building fronts would need a construction crew.

Tony ignored her and landed in front of Bucky. His faceplate popped open and concerned brown eyes scanned over Bucky. “You okay?”

Bucky lifted his gun, and when the Hammerbot peeked around the corner of the alley, he pulled the trigger. The first shot cut through a chunk of the wires, and the second dinged off the shoulder. The third took the bot down, leaving it sparking.

“See? I’m fine.”

Tony frowned, his gauntlets retracting. “You’re bleeding.” He cupped Bucky’s uninjured cheek and tilted Bucky’s head to see the wound more clearly. “We need to get that cleaned up.”

“He’s a super soldier,” Natasha sighed. “I think he’ll be okay. Can we focus? Obviously Tony’s tantrum didn’t get them all.”

“Hawkeye?” Steve prompted.

“Looking clear from here, Cap. I also want to formally request that I get the next turn as favorite. No one fusses like this over me.”

“You want to date Tony?” Natasha asked, skeptical and amused.

“Hell yes. What, you don’t think I’m trophy husband material?”

“Chatter,” Steve chided as he picked his way over to Bucky and Tony. “Nat, Clint, sweep for stragglers. I don’t want any unpleasant surprises. Buck, you alright?”

“See?” Clint protested. “This is blatant favoritism and I’m going to submit a complaint.”

“A complaint to who? Come on, I’ll race you.”

Clint scrambled down the the building, partially in free-fall. “No one, I just need to sound threatening so Tony will increase my ice cream quota. And hey, you got a head start! That’s cheating!”

Natasha laughed as she raced down the street, and Clint took off after her.

Bucky moved away from Tony’s touch and sighed. “I’m fine. The both of you are worrying over nothing.”

“You’re still bleeding.” Steve’s hands settled on his hips.

“I’ll get him back to the Tower. You good for clean-up with the kids?” Tony asked as the faceplate went back down. “Let’s go, Snowflake, grab on. Your face is a priority for me.”

“We’ll handle this and meet you back home,” Steve agreed. He saluted them as Tony grabbed Bucky by the waist and lifted off.

“This is ridiculous,” Bucky muttered, knowing Tony would be able to pick up his voice as they flew over the city. “I’m the Winter Soldier. I got my arm torn off, brain scrambled, and can’t even count how many times I’ve been shot. And you’re worried about a graze.”

“All pre-dating stuff. You haven’t been shot when I’m around.” Tony’s voice went hard. “Or lost a limb, or got your brain scrambled. Bad things aren’t allowed to happen to you anymore, you’re full up. Maxed out. Bullets will flee from the very sight of you.”

Bucky bit his lip and tightened his arm around Tony’s waist. He knew Tony couldn’t feel the touch, but it made Bucky feel better. Tony’s expectations were unrealistic - Bucky was still an Avenger, wasn’t going to let the team go out into the field without him, he was going to get hurt sometime - but very sweet. His chest warmed with the words.

And the warmth kept building. Maybe minor injuries weren’t so bad if Tony was going to fuss over him like this. Back at the Tower, Tony helped him get changed out of his uniform and into comfy pants and an over-sized hoodie. Then Tony plopped him down onto the couch in the living room and got the first aid kit.

Bucky winced as Tony dabbed antiseptic over the wound, but he kept his mouth shut. Tony knew the serum, knew that Bucky would heal up fine, so this had to be something else. Besides, Tony’s hands were warm and careful as he cleaned Bucky’s face and then cut away the jagged edges of skin.

“We’ll let that sit, I don’t think it needs stitches,” Tony murmured as taped gauze over. “There,” he said, pleased as he leaned back and packed up the kit. “We’ll check that later tonight and see how it’s going.”

Bucky exerted a lot of effort not to roll his eyes. It was going to be fine. He had the serum, and he was the Winter Soldier. He’d recovered from much worse than a bullet graze that this whole ordeal was laughable - even if he hated that the wound was on his face.

But he liked that Tony cared so much, serum or no serum. He grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and hauled him into his lap. Tony snuggled in, the perfect size, and Bucky felt at peace already.

“You’re going to kiss it better, right?”

Tony laughed and laid a light kiss on Bucky’s cheek, next to the gauze and tape, and then another light kiss on the other side. Bucky grinned, his face heating. Tony was more attentive than he gave himself credit for, but this was a level of care that Bucky could barely manage to accept. He didn’t _need_ this gentleness. He would heal in a matter of hours and there wouldn’t be a scar. He didn’t need attention over a wound that wouldn’t be there tomorrow.

It was nice, though. He like it.

Tony gave a kiss to his forehead, then the tip of his nose. Bucky tilted his head up for a kiss on his lips, but Tony skipped over them to place one on his chin.

“Doll,” Bucky whined. He may have pouted.

Tony grinned, eyes sparkling, and then kissed him properly. Warm and soft and sure, and Bucky sighed with contentment. Maybe Tony’s lips did have healing properties, because Bucky was feeling great.

“I’m not looking, I’m not looking,” Clint said, hands over his eyes as he walked through the living room. “There better be a whole ton of ice cream to make it up to me, just saying.”

Natasha followed in Clint’s wake. “You didn’t lose half your face while we cleaned up, did you?”

“Glad you’re feeling better,” Steve offered as he trailed them. He gave Bucky an amused, awkward smile as he eyed them on the couch.

“Much,” Bucky said, a smirk tugging at his lips. Except that move hurt, the skin pulling around the graze, and so he stopped.

“You hungry?” Tony asked. “Can I get you anything?”

“I’m fine right here.” He squeezed, hugging Tony to him.

He settled, and Bucky laid a quick kiss to his neck. Iron Man, Tony Stark, billionaire philanthropist and former playboy - content to sit in Bucky’s arms and cuddle him while he healed from a bullet graze.

Bucky wasn’t going to move for anything less than doomsday.


End file.
